As You Like It
by The Rain Child
Summary: Yes, it's been a LONG time! But here it is...sorry the format's a little messy...another chapter of my umm...wonderful shakepeare parody!
1. Default Chapter

Rain Child: Yes, you read it right. I am doing a humor fanfic, albeit it's AU.  
  
Isaac: I'm not sure what she was thinking.oh yeah; she was on a Greyhound bus at 5 in the morning, hyper and with her friend. No wonder she wrote this.  
  
Rain Child: Oh ye of little faith, of course I was hyper! We had Mint Skittles! And Donuts!!! And Dr. Pepper!!! *Happy sigh* Forget being tired.  
  
Picard: That scares me. And why the heck am I a wrestler???  
  
Rain Child: With your arms, you look like one.  
  
Picard: So then why do I play an old man in the play?  
  
Rain Child: Because one little part for someone so cool is lame. ^_^  
  
Picard: I wish I hadn't heard that.  
  
Isaac: I feel your pain.  
  
Rain Child: DISCLAIMER!  
  
Felix: Rain Child owns nothing, not Shakespeare's play As You Like It, not Golden Sun, not Mint Skittles, Dr. Pepper, Donuts, or Greyhound buses.  
  
Isaac: That's a lot of stuff.  
  
Felix: *ran out of air*  
  
Picard: *sigh* ~Ply~  
  
Felix: thanks.  
  
Rain Child: And just as an afterthought for wondering people, Alex doesn't really like Jenna, he just likes to tick her off. He likes Mia.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As You Like It  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The brakes squeaked loudly as the dull yellow school bus slowly halted at the end of beautiful Vale Drive. Four students boarded sullenly; their voices taking on the monotony of the back-to-school tone. The first ones on the bus, they piled into the two back seats.  
  
"Ugh, it's the return of the evil thing known as school."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't care, football tryouts are coming, and I might make the team this year!"  
  
"You're hair's too tall, the helmets won't fit you."  
  
"Why are you so mean, Jenna? Right Isaac?"  
  
".Umm."  
  
"See, you're the only one that thinks that! Right Felix?"  
  
".Well, actually, I don't especially appreciate you stealing my CD's all the time."  
  
"Felix!"  
  
"You're just bummed because I'm a senior and you're not."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"No again." Isaac groaned, Garet nodding.  
  
Another loud whoosh as the door opened and Picard sat down by Felix, Jenna moving over to the seat in front of Isaac and Garet. Picard grinned,  
  
"Hey Felix, Jenna, Isaac and co."  
  
"Are you going to quit saying that anytime soon?"  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
Felix sighed, Jenna asking Picard blandly, "Doing wrestling again this year?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Why are you so curious as to why, Jenna?" Garet asked, smiling mischievously.  
  
"No reason. Hey look Garet! It's your girlfriend. Ooh, she's with another guy!"  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." A blushing Garet argued through gritted teeth.  
  
Jenna just grinned at him, calling Sheba and Mia to the back of the bus to sit with them.  
  
"Welcome to Hell, Sheba."  
  
"What?"  
  
"School, Hell, same difference."  
  
"You didn't finish summer reading either, I bet."  
  
"I know you did, Mia. I also know that, since you're my friend, you'll fill me in on what I missed."  
  
"I don't know about this year, Jenna." Mia joked, sitting next to Jenna; Sheba in the seat in front of them.  
  
Their conversation abruptly ended as Alex sat across from the two friends, saying,  
  
"Hello, sweet Jenna."  
  
"Bug off, Alex."  
  
Felix glared, calmly threatening the blue-haired senior, "Do we need to have another talk?"  
  
"Talk? Certainly, what about?"  
  
"Go to that middle seat."  
  
"I thought we were going to talk."  
  
"Come one!"  
  
The two seniors sat down, Felix snapping at Alex,  
  
"Keep your hands off my sister."  
  
"All I did was say hello." Alex retorted calmly.  
  
"She didn't seem to thrilled."  
  
"Merely her way of expressing her love for me."  
  
".Alex." Felix threatened,  
  
"What? It's not like I've done anything, though the other night was marvelous." He told Felix suggestively.  
  
Felix replied, undaunted, "You mean when she went to have ice cream with Isaac and Garet?"  
  
"So that was her excuse."  
  
"Touch her, even by accident, and I will beat you within an inch of your insignificant life."  
  
"My, my, may I recommend you switch to decaf?"  
  
~Meanwhile.~  
  
"What's he saying, Sheba?" Garet asked impatiently.  
  
"The usual."  
  
"It's amazing they haven't killed each other," Isaac commented mildly, Mia and Picard nodding in agreement.  
  
"How did Alex know I wasn't home?" Jenna asked abruptly, then added, "Never mind, I don't want to know. Besides, you boys will protect me, right?" She joked.  
  
The three boys flushed pink, accidentally in unison responding in the same way, "Umm.well.err."  
  
A screech and a whoosh. They'd arrived at Angara High School. A few nervous freshmen were standing around having been dropped off by their parents, including a mop-top blonde boy named Ivan, whom they all knew.  
  
"Hey Ivan!" Sheba called over to him as the rest of them slowly made their way inside, excluding Alex and Felix (who were still arguing), entering through one of three sets of double doors.  
  
Ivan and Sheba ran to catch up, Ivan giving a feeble, "Hi."  
  
Sheba smiled, "Ivan and his sister moved from that Hesperia Falls neighborhood to ours, in Kalay Court. You remember him, right?"  
  
The other five said a quick hi or whatever in response, before being swept away in the mad rush to get to class.  
  
~*~  
  
Ivan slammed his lunch tray down, plopping next to Sheba. Jenna, who was on Sheba's right, raised her eyebrows, calmly asking,  
  
"Who's picking on you this time?"  
  
"No one. She's back."  
  
Garet and Isaac sat down, Garet across from Ivan and Isaac by Jenna.  
  
"Hamma? Your sister? Dang, college did wonders to her, she's-  
  
"She's my sister, Garet!"  
  
"The mop-top's got a point," Isaac commented, picking at the 'food' on his lunch tray, adding, "I doubt this stuff is food."  
  
"So bring your lunch." Felix told him as he, Picard, and Mia sat down.  
  
"Isaac's too lazy," teased Jenna, taking the only decent thing on the blonde-boy's tray-the cookie. "Yum, chocolate chip, my favorite!"  
  
"Jenna." Isaac whined, "My cookie."  
  
Picard rolled his eyes as he pulled out a Tupperware© containing noodles and some sort of sauce, "Isaac, you're really slow, you know that? Jenna's been stealing your cookies since the 6th grade. Either buy two, or eat the cookie before she takes it."  
  
"Aw, Picard, don't tell him the trick. It's not his fault he can't figure it out."  
  
"Oh, please Jenna, just buy one yourself." Mia exclaimed exasperatedly.  
  
"She has a point," agreed Garet.  
  
Jenna grinned, placing her hand on her forehead melodramatically as she mock-fainted on Isaac, privately enjoying being so close to the blonde boy.  
  
"Isaac, save me! It's the evil fiend!" She meant the approaching Alex of course.  
  
They all burst out laughing, though Mia's was half-hearted, and Felix cast a glare at Isaac, who pushed Jenna off abashedly as Alex sat down by Garet. Alex cast a quick glance at Mia before greeting them in his usual way.  
  
"Sweet, Jenna, why do you mingle so with the nerds?"  
  
"Go away Alex."  
  
"You honor me, milady when you say me name."  
  
"Isaac, make him go away!"  
  
(Felix in scorn, Isaac in fear of Felix): "Jenna!"  
  
"You wound me, sweet angel."  
  
"Whatever, I need to go get something," Jenna retorted, kicking Alex in the shin as she left the lunchroom.  
  
Felix glared, "Good one, Alex," and he left too. Isaac mumbled something about not wanting to eat the school lunch and he too left, throwing away the uneaten 'food.' Garet placed five dollars on the table.  
  
"Five bucks says Isaac asks Jenna out by the end of the week, unless of course, Felix kicks the shit out of him for liking her."  
  
Picard and Ivan grinned, adding their own cash to the pile on the table. "You're on." Picard told the red-haired boy, his lips tugging into a smirk.  
  
"I'll hold the money," Mia announced, taking the three bills and placing them in her pocket.  
  
"Yeah, we don't want a repeat of what happened last time you three bet on something," Sheba agreed, smiling at the hilarious memory.  
  
"It's not our fault Garet lost the money!" Ivan complained defensively.  
  
"Oh please, this is ridiculous!" Alex declared, getting up from the table to join some of his other friends.  
  
"Well, that gets rid of one problem." Garet stated mildly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jenna rummaged through her locker, it being already full with her backpack, schoolbooks, and posters, among other things. Isaac came up behind her, waving a laminated paper in her face.  
  
"Wanna try for it?"  
  
"Try for what?"  
  
"This."  
  
"Well, lemme see it!"  
  
Jenna snatched the flyer from his hand, frowning as she read it. Handing it back, she asked skeptically,  
  
"Shakespeare? Since when are you into Shakespeare?"  
  
"Oh, come on! It's not like it's a bad thing. Besides," He added, whispering, "We have to read it and do a report on it later this year."  
  
"Oh, I see. I'm in!"  
  
"In on what?" Felix asked, grabbing the flyer from them. His reaction was the same as his sister's.  
  
"Shakespeare?"  
  
"Why not?" Jenna asked, "Wanna try out with us?"  
  
"Well, if we're all trying out, might as well."  
  
"Yeah, you might have fun," Isaac suggested hopefully, adding, "It's the one called As You Like It, with the usurper and stuff."  
  
"You'd make a great villain." Jenna told her brother mock-innocently.  
  
"Villain?" Mia asked, as she and the others joined them, glancing curiously at the said poster.  
  
"Seems the lovebirds have cooked up a plan," joked Garet, causing Picard and Felix to glare as Isaac and Jenna flushed pink.  
  
"Actually," Ivan explained, much to Garet's downfall in the bet, "They're referring to they play on the flyer, I think. Why don't we all try out?"  
  
All but Garet and Sheba agreed this was a good idea. (After all, Garet would be busy with football and Sheba didn't like the idea of acting in front of people. 'Besides,' She'd said, 'There really are only two good female roles. You and Mia should go for it!') This was decided just in time, since the bell had begun to ring the five minute warning for them, along with all the other loitering students, to get to class.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Are we ready?" A deep, rough voice asked impatiently.  
  
"We'd better be," Another angry, voice, both obviously belonging to men.  
  
"Well, Menardi, Karst?" The first one repeated, the second nodding.  
  
"Of course we're ready!" The woman called Karst replied sharply, applying some last minute make-up.  
  
"Yes, and please don't act like the asses you are when you're speaking, got that!?!" Menardi added, as she took the second man's arm and the two pairs went to stand near the podium.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was an odd beginning, but you have no idea how much it was to write!!!! So, you know the drill, review! *quotes fanfic writer's version of Rock Stars Need Money(written by Downhere, who is not me!)* Ooooooooo, read our fanfics! Ooooo, leave a good review!  
  
Don't make me do that again!  
  
Isaac: Yes, it was odd.  
  
Picard: I get the feeling the author note space is going to become very crowded, what with out special guest for the story coming in.  
  
Shh! They're not supposed to know that!  
  
Isaac: How come I can't have my cookie in the story? I like my cookies.  
  
You can have one later, Isaac.  
  
~Rain Child the Insane 


	2. Never Give and Adept Dippin Dots

Rain Child: Yeah, yeah, it's been a few months, but I'm back with a vengeance and the script for this story! Thanks for the reviews and the constant flow of e-mails bugging me to write more! Now, onto-  
  
Isaac: You've been gone to long, we have to do a disclaimer!  
  
Rain Child: Yeah, you're right.Felix!  
  
Felix: She doesn't own Golden Sun, As You Like It, Dippin Dots©, etc. So don't make me sing the disclaimer and don't sue!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Never Give and Adept Dippin Dots  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Remind me why Garet and I had to come again?" Sheba whined as they took their seats. "Moral support," Jenna answered off-handedly, as she plopped down into the folding chair next to Sheba. Garet frowned, "Still, it's not like you guys are the only ones trying out. Oh, crap!" "What!?" came the instantaneous reply from the others. "Alex is trying out too." "Crap is right." Jenna muttered. "Well, let's just hope that Ms. Uzume doesn't give him a roll." Isaac decided.  
As he said this, Ms. Lady Uzume herself entered the small room, a list in hand. Scanning the list, she called out as the room went silent,  
  
"Before we begin the auditions, I would like the warn you now-there will be commitment required for all of those involved in the performance. Failure to dedication, with the exception of life-threatening situations, will result in having you fired and replaced." She smiled at their stunned faces, "Now let's begin. Would the following ladies please come with me: Ms. Ayli Andres, Ms. Moira Kitar, Ms. Mia Belle, Ms. Jenna Caldwell, and Ms. Lenoire White."  
Jenna and Mia stood with the other three girls, smiling nervously, and entered the room as their friends wished them a quick 'good luck.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
Ms. Uzume handed them all a booklet, commenting off-handedly, "Turn to page 9. Now, would Ayli and Mia play Celia and Rosalind, then Jenna and Lenoire, and finally Ayli and Moira?" The girls nodded, and began.  
  
"'I p-pray thee, Rosalind, sweet coz, be merry.'" Mia hesitated for a second, then replied, "'Dear Celia, I show more mirth than I am mistress of, and would you-'" "That's fine, Jenna and Lenoire, same parts, next line." Jenna scanned the lines, familiar lines. She quickly shook her head very slightly-nobody needed to know she enjoyed that stuff! They'd think she was an overachiever or something weird like that! But, "'Herein now I see thou lov'st me not with the full weight I love thee. If my uncle-'" "Lenoire, your turn." "'Well, I will forget the condition of my estate to rejoice in yours.'" "Good. Ayli and Moira now." Jenna glanced towards Mia. Moira was good, really good. So was Lenoire. Mia was fixed on Moira, listening. Her accent wasn't English, or anything else. The words were flawless and flowed easily. How were they supposed to get the parts now? Lady Uzume took notes, and dismissed them once they were finished. Isaac, Ivan, Picard, Felix, and Alex all went in with the others to try out.  
  
~After try-outs ~  
  
"Why again are we buying Dippin Dots?" "Because, you guys all look like you're about to drop dead." Garet commented bluntly, "And I'm hungry." "Yeah, it's not like you had to do it in front of us." Sheba added. "Well neither of you tried out." Isaac defended, trying to pretend he didn't feel a little light-headed. "Whatever, let's just go." Felix interrupted, steering them into the ice cream shop. "You know, I almost don't want to find out who made the play" Ivan commented as he paid for his vanilla. "Then why'd you try out?!?" "I, well, umm.thought it could be fun. And anyways," Ivan spooned several of the vanilla dots into his mouth, trying to change the subject. As if on cue, Alex strolled in triumphantly, "Lady Uzume will be posting parts tomorrow. And I must say Jenna, you did a lovely job." Jenna glared, "Alex, how many times do I have to tell you to bug off?" "Keep trying, sweet Jenna."  
Mia grinned, murmuring to Isaac, "Why don't you defend her?" causing him to turn a lovely shade of pink, much like Mia's strawberry ice cream. Alex then went over to the counter, ordered strawberry dots as well, and sat down as Jenna stood up, "I'm going to go on home, I have some homework to do." "I'll take you home, Jenna." Picard offered, throwing away the cup that had held his chocolate dots. "That's all right, I'm going to walk."  
No such luck for Jenna. Everyone else, with the exception of Mia, who had gone to the bathroom, left, leaving Alex in the shop. ~*~ "You know what?" Sheba asked, an evil grin on her face. "What?" "I think Dippin Dots are spiked" "What?" "After anyone eats them, their mind goes all wack and we always end up doing something stupid." "Like?" "For one, we left Mia alone with Alex." "Oh crap!" ~*~*~ Mia sat down at the table, picking at her ice cream. "I like strawberry too." "Alex? Why aren't you following Jenna or something?" "It's not like I actually like her, you know, besides, I figured you might want someone to tell you where everyone else went." Mia frowned, noticing a tinge of red on the blue-haired boy's face. He wasn't.nervous, was he? Come to think about it, when he wasn't teasing Jenna, he wasn't exactly mean. "All right, where did they go?" "Went to see a movie. I swear, these Dippin Dots must be spiked or something, everytime they eat them, they do something stupid." Mia smiled, "All right, what do you say we go catch up with them?" Alex grinned back at her, tossing his cup in the trashcan. "Then 'let us hence!'" ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know it was short, but gimme a break, I haven't written anything but a few poems in months! Let me know what you think!  
  
~Rain Child 


End file.
